Critical Actions
by Mookie8
Summary: This part is not PG, but I suspect that later scene/chapters will be.
1. Default Chapter

Critical Actions  
  
Main Characters  
  
Jordan: The heroine of our story. She is 14 years old and is going into the 9th grade. She is about 5'6 with red hair. Jordan doesn't get very good grades in school. Her best friend is Ashley. Many people say that Jordan and Ashley are like sisters.  
  
Ashley: Ashley is Jordan's best friend. Although she is only 13 years old she is going into the 9th grade because she skipped a grade. She almost always gets an A in most subjects, although she doesn't do so well in her foreign language.  
  
Kyle: Kyle graduated from the 12th grade last year. He is trilingual, speaking English, Spanish and French. Not much else is known about him, although he usually hangs out with Raccoon.  
  
Raccoon: Raccoon is around Kyle's age, and is a musician. His real name is unknown, because he has gone by his nickname since he was in the 3rd grade.  
  
Charlie: Not much is known about Charlie, although he is around 6'0 and is around 24 years old. He goes by the nickname Fox. Always wears a green t- shirt that has a red X in the middle with a black vest over it. Always seems to be adding new patches to it.  
  
Setting  
  
My play is set somewhere about 15 years in the future in California, although it is in a parallel universe. WWIII has already erupted. China, Italy and Japan were "main causes", although many people thought that a crime group that consisted of people form over 25 countries organized it and framed it on those countries. After Germany, America, Switzerland and Mexico allied against the "C.I.J." and won the war there were huge technological advancements. Hover-boards were developed, and because of the high rate of car accidents in the pass 2 years they were mass-produced at a low price to help people get around safer. Crime is a way of life and most people enjoy life to the extreme.  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I did not steal this idea, so I hope people will follow my example and not steal mine. I plan on putting my 110% into this story and I openly welcome suggestions and criticism. In fact, I ENCOURAGE it. 


	2. A day in the rain

Scene 1: A day in the rain  
  
Characters: Jordan, Ashley, Kyle, Group of boys  
  
Setting: Jordan and Ashley are waiting for their ride from the mall to come, while waiting inside looking out at the street, because it is raining.  
  
Jordan: Great, he isn't here yet.  
  
Ashley: Ya. Maybe I should go call him.  
  
Jordan: Okay. I'll wait here.  
  
Exit Ashley.  
  
Enter Kyle, unnoticed.  
  
Jordan, frowning: I hate the rain.  
  
Kyle walks next to Jordan.  
  
Kyle: Why? Because you can't use your hover-board?  
  
Jordan, startled: AH! What the hell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jordan then sees that it's Kyle, and calms down, and Kyle starts to laugh.  
  
Jordan: God damn-it. I hate when you sneak up on me like that. Kyle: I know. That's why I do it. So what you doing, standing here all by yourself?  
  
Jordan: I'm not here by myself. Ashley is here with me, but she went to call our ride.  
  
Kyle: Oh. Well, maybe I can give---  
  
Kyle's cell phone starts to ring. He picks it up, and begins to look nervous.  
  
Kyle: Sorry Jordan, I got to go. Talk to you some other time, okay?  
  
He runs off, before Jordan can answer.  
  
Exit Kyle  
  
Enter gang of boys  
  
Leader, admiring Jordan's hover-board: Nice hover-board, mind if I see?  
  
The two other boys knock Jordan down, and the leader takes the hover-board.  
  
Jordan, yelling: Give it back!  
  
Jordan struggles free of the two boys and kicks the leader in the shin. He pulls out a knife from his pocket and throws the hover-board at Jordan.  
  
Leader: Shut up. R, T, hold her down.  
  
The leader begins to walk towards Jordan, R and T hold her down, and T covers her mouth. He cut's a medium sized X into her right cheek.  
  
Leader: That's your first strike.  
  
R and T push Jordan into a nearby wall, and then run off.  
  
Exit gang of boys Enter Ashley  
  
Ashley, not noticing Jordan's cut: He says that he can't come for anoth-  
  
She then sees Jordan's cut.  
  
Ashley: Jordan what happened!  
  
Jordan mutters something that Ashley can't hear.  
  
Ashley: I call someone to take you home. Okay?  
  
Jordan: okms.........  
  
Jordan faints.  
  
-----------------------------------End of Scene----------------------------- --------- 


End file.
